Antes de dormir
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Después de una larga jornada, el señor Bennet se dispone a descansar... o luchará por intentarlo. ¿Qué culpa podía tener él? La fuerza de la costumbre le haría renunciar a unos cuantos minutos de sueño, con tal de complacer a su insistente esposa para que la escucharan. Quizás una charla trivial podía transformarse en una razón para entender el por qué formó una familia con ella...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Jane Austen, excelsa creadora de esta obra. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **ANTES DE DORMIR…**

Con la decisión que lo caracterizaba, el señor Bennet sopló la vela que iluminaba la esquina de su cama y jaló la frazada hasta sus hombros, tras sentir cómo el sueño se apoderaba de él. Conforme sus ojos se cerraban, un ligero bamboleo en el colchón le anunció que tal vez era muy pronto para decir "Buenas noches".

—¡Señor Bennet! —su esposa lo sacudió por el hombro— ¡Señor Bennet, despierte! ¿Recuerda qué día será mañana?

—Si mi memoria no me falla —inventó algo proporcional a la voz entusiasmada de la señora Bennet—, dudo que celebremos nuestro aniversario de bodas por segunda vez… lo cual es una fortuna.

—¡Oh, señor Bennet! —el refunfuñar de la matriarca no tardó en manifestarse, para diversión de su esposo— ¿Qué clase de padre demuestra ser para sus hijas? Es obvio que se trata de nuestra Lydia: ¡mañana cumple quince años!

—Oh, claro, Lydia —se incorporó para hablar adecuadamente—: eso explica por qué me olvidé. Pero bueno, creo que no está de más preguntar si tiene algún plan en mente, señora Bennet.

—Lo menciona en buen momento. Imagine que ya hablé con la señora Lucas al respecto y me ha ofrecido su gran salón para el festejo. No hay mucha distancia hasta Meryton… pero las niñas demoran en cambiarse, y Lydia querrá el mejor traje para la noche —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Tengo tanto qué hacer!

—Más exageración no puedo pedirle —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no toma el vestido verde de Catherine y asunto arreglado? —volvió a cubrirse con la frazada.

—¡Porque ya usó el mismo, tres veces! —lo destapó— Y a juzgar la memoria de todos los vecinos, será lo primero que salte a la vista. ¿Acaso expondrá a nuestra hija al hazmerreír, por no tener más prendas nuevas qué usar?

—No, si eso involucra mi reputación; y de paso, la suya —la miró—. Mis oídos no me perdonarían causarle un llanto sin fin.

—Y me alegra que lo entienda —se permitió sonreír—. Encargaré un nuevo traje para mi pequeña… claro, a su nombre, señor Bennet. Ya me las arreglaré para pagarle a la costurera del pueblo. ¡Lo que importa es que Lydia se verá radiante! —se echó al costado de su esposo, mientras su alegría disminuía repentinamente—. Lástima que no habrá nuevos partidos: oficiales, por ejemplo.

—Conociéndola, poco va a afectarle. Meryton está lleno de muchachos bien parecidos, entre listos y uno que otro incauto; pero bastará el buen garbo y la fortuna de algún susodicho para que Lydia corra a sus brazos, te lo aseguro.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Insinúa que nuestra hija obra por mero interés?

—¡Jamás! No soy un hombre acostumbrado a armar suposiciones, especialmente si la verdad está frente a mis narices.

—A veces dice cosas extrañas, señor Bennet —sacudió su cabeza, en tanto se cubría para acostarse—. En fin… quejarme es inútil, a estas alturas de nuestro matrimonio.

—Si gusta, la libero de mí. Aproveche, pues estoy más dispuesto que nunca…

—¡Ni de broma, señor Bennet! —se aferró a su brazo, en un arranque que sorprendió al mismo patriarca de Longbourn— ¡No sería capaz de dejarme sola y desamparada!

—Pero acaba de decir que nuestra vida conyugal no la hace feliz —tomó su mano—. Al menos, eso entendí.

—¿Cómo cree? —hizo un aspaviento y lo estrechó tanto como pudo— ¡Si usted es el marido más encantador de Hertfordshire!

Aquel gesto fue suficiente para el señor Bennet. Era más que consciente de las extravagancias de su mujer y muchas veces se preguntaba el por qué había pronunciado el "Sí, acepto" para ligarse a un eterno limbo de locura. No obstante, la calidez de sus besos, abrazos y chácharas sin sentido parecía tener más poder que su propio juicio. Quizás era un misterio que la costumbre forjó en sus más de veinte años de casados; y como tal, merecía no revelarse a fin de conservar aquella _magia_ tan inusual.

Como todas las veces que ocurría, el señor Bennet correspondió el abrazo de su esposa… a su estilo.

—¿De veras? —sonrió— No había escuchado una declaración tan conmovedora de su parte, señora Bennet, excepto cuando mencionó a ese soldado que la encandiló en sus días de soltera. Supongo que por tan inesperado detalle, debo creer en usted.

—¡Siempre tan ocurrente, señor Bennet! —no pudo evitar reír— ¿Entonces nos ayudará mañana?

—En todo lo que requiera… —se recostó por enésima vez, resignado e irónicamente contento— a fin de cuentas, jamás podría ganarle.

—¡Oh, gracias! —besó su mejilla— ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias…!

—Sí, sí, sí… —trató de frenar la emoción de su mujer— entendido, señora Bennet, Ahora duerma temprano, que el día promete ser muy largo y todos deben estar en forma, especialmente yo.

—¡Tiene razón! Lo dejaré descansar y ya coordinaré lo que falte después.

—Bien… —le dio la espalda, visiblemente cansado.

—Cielos, quince años… —la señora Bennet se acurrucó muy feliz en su lado de la cama—: ¡el tiempo pasa rápido! ¿No lo cree, señor Bennet?

—Completamente… —fue lo último que pronunció, antes de dejar escapar un suave ronquido.

La señora de Longbourn apagó su vela y el cuarto se sumió en un apacible silencio… que no duró más de cinco minutos.

—Señor Bennet: siento algo de brisa. ¿Olvidó cerrar la ventana más grande?

El mencionado no pudo evitar resoplar otra vez. Al parecer, el descanso le era negado esa noche.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Tras un pequeño periodo de ausencia, regreso a Fanfiction… aunque podría decir que este es un día especial, pues estoy dando mis primeros pasos en un nuevo fandom.

No hace más de dos meses, he tenido la gran fortuna de ver la película _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ (adaptación del 2005): creo que las palabras no bastarán para describir todo aquello que me causó el romance de Lizzy y Fitzwilliam Darcy, fue una revolución inesperada que me hizo volcarme a buscar el libro, el cual me enamoró mucho más. Ahora estoy por terminar los episodios de la miniserie hecha por la BBC (1995), y estoy más que convencida que _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ha calado en lo más hondo de mi ser… o como diría el famoso caballero Darcy: la obra "me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma" 3

Y como tributo a ese inmenso amor, me he decidido a escribir historias para este fandom :') y se los juro, jamás pensé que iniciaría aquí con un corto relato de los padres de Lizzy (esta pareja me inspiró XD). En realidad, esta viñeta hubiera participado en un reto llamado _Fictober_ (¡nada que ver con temas subidos de tono XD!), pero el poco tiempo me hizo desistir de incluirlo en un mismo long-fic con fandoms diversos, y preferí presentar el relato de forma independiente :3

Así que… desde ya, les agradezco por leer esta loca charla trivial del matrimonio Bennet, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por el recibimiento: volveré con algunos proyectos para el fandom, que tengo entre manos. ¡Saludos y buena suerte!


End file.
